The Scissors Family
by Ziff
Summary: A little of the life and death of the famous Scissortwins, as I see it. Also, my first 'fic. One shot. PG-13 for violence.


**Authors Note: **First complete 'fic I made. I think it's pretty good, though it could of been better. I looked around and noticed a serious lack of Clock Tower 'fics, and this popped into my head at five AM this morning. I wanted to get a little bit of the life and death of the scissor twins down, as I evisioned it. They were and always will be my favorite characters. There isn't much dialouge, and that's because dialouge isn't my strong point.

Clock Tower 3 and all it's characters are copyright to Capcom.

* * *

Ralph jumped at Alyssa, swinging his blades to scare her away from Dennis before rushing to his sister. He wrapped his arms around her, shocked and pained when, after a split second, she dissapated in his arms. The scissorman's arms came closer to himself as he choked tears away, staring at where his sister once was. "How dare you kill my sister....You'll pay for it!" Ralph yelled and turned on his heels to Alyssa, glaring. "I'll make mincemeat out of you!" He yelled out as a threat, rushing towards her as she readied an arrow on her bow.....

**Well Over 400 Years Ago.**

Two small children, wrapped in rags, huddled behind a tree in the middle of a battle. A boy and a girl, both roughly around the same age and obviously siblings. They shared their dark eyes and long, black hair. It was almost hard to tell the two apart. The boy clutched onto his sister tightly, protecting her from all harm as they watched the bloody fight rage on. The girl had her arms tightly anchored to her brother's waist, shaking. Her eyes darted around the feild that was now littered with bodies and blood, the sweet, warm liquid that kept people alive. The driving force behind everything. Her brother kept an eye on everything, 'protecting' his sister, his only family. Though he was fascinated by the red liquid that lay in puddles around them, he didn't dare leave her. They both watched as the armored men around them yelled and screamed and clashed their weapons together, the one surviving being filled with the great feeling of victory, though it didn't last long until he had to fight another. The twins were amazed at how much pleasure one could get from killing, how much the bloodlust drove them to continue onward. An hour and the battle was over, the twins held each other and sat in the same spot as before, watching and waiting when a large man on a horse had noticed them, and by his armor they could tell that he was higher in ranks then the ones who they had seen fought and die. He, Lord Burroughs, had decided to take the twins in.

Years had passed and Burroughs had some of his servants teach the twins, and by now they were fluent with the English language. They also had their own room, and a special area that he assigned them to. Their names were Ralph and Jemima. They had been assigned to the torture chamber. Oh! How the twins loved their work, too! Slicing and dicing, the swinging of the blade, the screams of their victims, the taste, smell, feel, and look of blood. Jemima enjoyed ripping people apart with her brother, cackling as the pendulum-like blade swung only inches above them before one of two things happened; She grew tired of waiting for the death and took her blades, a pair of large scissors to be exact, or the machine stopped and the blade hit the stone table, slicing the poor soul in two. Either way, there was blood and death, so either way she was happy. Jemima was always the more jumpy one, always a touch impatiant. Unless she was very tired she usually sliced the victim open herself, leaving them to bleed to death. Ralph, however, was a little more relaxed. He didn't really care if he was the one who got to kill someone that day, as long as his sisters has fun it's all the same to him. Well, almost. He enjoyed gutting or decapitating as much as his sister did, and if she didn't particularly want to take action that time, he would.

It was routine. Wake up, get properly dressed, fix your hair, maybe go down to get a bite to eat, and then to the torture chamber. They both knew the running of the mechanisms in that room by heart. If they cared enough about who they killed, they would be able to recite the name of anyone who came down into the chamber, what day they came, and how, exactly, they were killed. They were masters at their work. They would tie the person's limbs down, Ralph would throw the switch to start the blade, Jemima would tap her blades against the table, laughing each time their prey winced or screamed, and every-so-often slash a scar into them. Ralph would be on the other end of the table, copying Jemima's tapping, and snipping the scissors only inches away from the person's throat at times until they were killed. Day in, day out. Until Annabel died, that is. Then they got so many more victims! So much more blood! More screaming! Though they were a little saddened by the death of their 'sister', the tiny amount of said sadness was erased as they tortued some other villager.

There was one servant who even dared to try to stop the vicous murders. He would get orders of how many people the two wanted and go out and fetch them. They took almost no notice until Jemima saw a note of his as she was walking around the castle early one morning, before anyone else was awake. "....One of the steel bars in the kitchen where the prisoners are held is loose, I hope that they can notice it in time and escape to tell everyone what atrocities take place behind these castle walls." As soon as the scissorwoman read the note, she ran into her and her brother's room, waking him and telling him everything. Ralph was, of course, only half awake until she started suggesting that they slice and dice him, and grinned, telling Jemima the 'plan'. When the castle woke up he tried to look as innocent as possible when passing their servant in the hall later, acting like he was about to go into the torture chamber. As soon as he saw their servant, however, he quickly hooked his blades around the man's neck and the rest is obvious.

Proud of himself, Ralph continued on to the chamber. Before he could open the door, though, he was met with a familiar scream outside. "Jemima!" He gasped and, clutching his scissors, he ran outside, only to see his dearest sister cornered by angry villagers. He rushed by her side and slashed and cut at anyone who dared to come near, standing in front of his bloody sister. Villagers hurled any rock or stone they could find, injuring Ralph severly. Though he was bleeding and wounded badly, he didn't leave or back down. He wouldn't let them get to his sister. A few rocks smashed against his scissor blades, breaking where they were connected. Ralph still didn't give up as he held the blades seprately as swords, slashing at everyone around him. More rocks flew at him and his sister, shattering his knee cap and causing him to fall, screaming. He couldn't let them kill her...It was Jemima's turn to try to gaurd her brother, now. She feebly stepped in front of him, letting her gaurd down everytime she turned to stab at one of the offenders. Before long, she was on the ground beside Ralph, holding onto his arm. Neither one could do anything as they slowly lost conscienceness, slipping away from life, in each others arms. The brother holding onto his dear sister, his only family. The sister latched onto her loving brother, her protecter....

**"Present"**

Alyssa aimed at the sky after binding Ralph thrice, readying her death blow. She closed her eyes and let the arrow fly, watching it crash down on the scissorman. He fell onto the cold floor, screaming her name and rolling around in pain. She took this as her cue to try to free Dennis once more, pulling and tearing and ripping at the ropes that held him. Ralph wasn't about to die so easily, at least not before he got revenge for his sister. He let Jemima die once without avenging her death, he's not going to let it happen again. Pulling himself together, he stood behind Alyssa and held his blades to her throat. The Rooder tried to break free, there was only one more rope on Dennis. She was so close....Ralph laughed and pinned her against the wall, staring at her eye-to-eye. "I'm the winner." Before he had the chance to get revenge for his sister, however, Dennis had freed himself and stood at the controls. "Alyssa!" Was his only warning as he threw a switch, starting the blade. Ralph turned in shock, letting Alyssa go and took no notice that the girl had escaped as he stared death in the face once more. The blade peirced him through the stomach and swung back, his screams echoing in the room as he burst into peices. Before Dennis and Alyssa even begin to celebrate, however, brother and sister are sitting on the swinging blade, cackling as they disappeared in a flash of blue light.


End file.
